Relating to a Psychopath
by iyaorisha
Summary: Set immediately after "Entropy", this story imagines what might have happened if Xander had run into Drusilla after the confrontation with Spike, Anya, and Buffy. Nominated for a Shades of Grey Award.


Relating to a Psychopath  
  
By iyaorisha  
  
Title: "Relating to a Psychopath" (from my favorite Macy Gray song)  
  
Timing: Right after Entropy  
  
Pairing: Xander/Drusilla  
  
Summary: Set immediately after "Entropy", this story imagines what might have happened if Xander had run into Drusilla after the confrontation with Spike, Anya, and Buffy.  
  
Rating/Warnings: R. Language. M/F sex, bloodplay  
  
Spoilers: S6 up through "Entropy"  
  
Feedback: Yes, yes, yes! The story is unbeta'd so I need feedback. Brutal honesty is best (I enjoy floggings, I really do), but warm fuzzies are accepted as well. You can post a review here or email me at fanfic_by_iyaorisha@yahoo.com  
  
*** Xander ran.  
  
He had started off walking, but it didn't move him away from them fast enough.  
  
So now he ran.  
  
He stumbled occasionally, even slammed into someone once without a look back to see whom he'd hit or if the person was okay. Xander kept going until he could no longer ignore the sledgehammer of a stitch in his left side. He collapsed on the nearest park bench, panting. His breath was ragged from running with the extra twenty pounds he'd put on from nervous eating before the wedding. Every gulp of air burned as it went into his lungs, but the pain was welcome. It distracted him from the other agony of seeing Anya with Spike, knowing Buffy had slept with that monster as well. With that thought in mind, Xander got up again before he fully caught his breath.  
  
He decided to cut across the park. It was a mistake; he'd run barely five minutes before he ran into someone again. This time the impact knocked him down as well. Before Xander could get to his feet, a shadow loomed over him. "I'm sorry", he called out, "I wasn't look." The words froze in his throat.  
  
Drusilla.  
  
***  
  
It had been close to two years since he's seen her last. The vampire girl was still rail-thin and as pale as a too-early rose. But the fragility was deceptive, as the fresh bloodstains on her white dress attested. Dru had fed already, but she always had an appetite to play. And she was none too pleased over being knocked about --and by a mere mortal at that.  
  
Xander couldn't speak, but he could move. Not wasting time to get to his feet, he scuttled backwards like a crab to evade the vampire. But little ever escaped Dru's preternatural speed and strength once she was of a mind to catch it.  
  
Dru grabbed Xander by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the nearest tree. "Ah, ah, ah," the vamp tsked. "What a bad little boy you are! Don't you run away or Mummy shall have to punish you." She shook him a little so that the bark scraped against his face. The pain was insignificant but Xander cried out from fear.  
  
Dru stepped back to better examine what she'd caught. The mortal young man looked familiar, but it took several beats for her to sort his face out from two centuries of blood-soaked memories in her addled mind. Finally, Xander's terrified visage and the ever-faintest scent of vanilla connected.  
  
"Ooooh," the vampire cried out in delight "You're one of hers."  
  
There was no need to say who "she" was. But Xander was desperate. "That's right, I'm Buffy's. And she'd be mad if you eat me. So why don't you let me go and I won't mention it."  
  
There, he'd said Buffy's name. Not without a spasm of pain She slept with Spike! His inner demons cackled, but neither did the ground open up and swallow him. Then again, neither did the Slayer's name cause Dru to loosen her grip in the slightest.  
  
In fact, the vampire had moved closer, pressed against him as she took a deep sniff of his neck and hair. Xander shivered at the touch, the slightest brush of chilly cheek and silky raven locks.  
  
"Hmmm." Dru murmured. "You smell of her, of the Slayer. But you also smell.*you smell like my Spike*." Her eyes glazed over a bit more and her voice turned dreamier. "You've been with Spike."  
  
From the intensity of the scent, she knew Spike had been with this mortal not more than fifteen minutes ago. That meant Spike was still near. Good. That was why she had come back to Sunnydale. To rescue her childe and lover from whatever was keeping him from his true nature and destiny.  
  
But there was something else, and it took her a minute to suss it out. The mortal smelled as strongly of the Slayer as he did of her childe. That meant the three of them were together. Dru felt a frisson of fear, why at this very moment, Spike might be fighting for his life. That would explain the slight tang of fear in Spike's scent. Now her grip on Xander did loosen.  
  
Yet, there was still more.the scent of a fourth being, demon, female. And under that, a smell all too familiar that made her shriek with rage -the musk of Spike's sex, too distinctive for her ever to confuse.  
  
Spike had bedded someone mere minutes before and then something made him afraid. Her Spike afraid! Dru's grip on Xander tightened again and she put on her game face.  
  
He tried to shrink into himself, but she grabbed his chin and pulled him close enough that he could smell her perfume of violets, blood, and death.  
  
"Where he is now. Where is my Spike?"  
  
He tried not to look at her fangs. "I don't know. Maybe at the Magic Box." Xander stuttered out.  
  
Before he could add anymore, Drusilla had taken off and she was dragging him with her! He couldn't keep up, but simply tried to avoid being scraped to bits against the ground. Dru moved so fast that they were at the Magic Box in five minutes, a third of the time it had taken Xander to run as far as the park.  
  
Of course, the three who had destroyed his world were gone when Dru and Xander got there. And to Dru's rage, even she couldn't tell where they'd gone. The alley smelled strongly of garbage and cat piss. Worse still, a street sweeper had gone by, filling the air with harsh chemicals that masked the scent trail from even a vampire's sensitive nose.  
  
"You tell me what happened here, before I twist off all your limbs." Dru shrieked as she made a gesture that reminded Xander of pulling taffy. "Was it the Slayer? Did she catch him with the she-demon? I'll kill them both. Touching my Spike!"  
  
"It wasn't Buffy. I mean it had been, but it wasn't this time." He babbled. "It was my fiancée.my ex-fiancee."  
  
The look Dru gave him should have been enough to silence Xander, but his anger was returning to him and at the moment, his ire was stronger than his fear.  
  
"It was my Anya with Spike. And when I saw them together, it was like my heart was bathed in acid. I lost it. I took Buffy's ax." Xander's voice faltered a bit when Dru snarled, but he couldn't stop now. "I had a stake too. I was going to finish it. After 5 years, Spike was finally going to get what was coming to him. I.I never understood why she wouldn't dust him, why she couldn't kill that monster. And now I know."  
  
Dru's eyes widened. "What do you know, my darling?" she hissed.  
  
"It wasn't just that she tolerated him. She let him love her. Hell, for all I know, she loves him back. Spike and the Slayer."  
  
The howl came a split second before the blows that turned his world into a fearfully dark place. . The pain was excruciating, but that wasn't what made Xander fall silent. No, it was the knowledge that he was going to pass out. Then, only God knew what she'd do to him.  
  
***  
  
Xander woke.  
  
His head was throbbing. Other parts of him hurt too; but more than anything else, the pain was in his head and he believed he felt a certain stickiness there, so it was to his head that he lifted his hands first.  
  
Or tried to. They were tied. Xander opened his eyes. He was bound spread- eagle on something cold. Marble, he thought, judging by the surroundings. He was tied down on a marble bier in a crypt.  
  
The place was a ruin, but still too tidy to be Spike's crypt. That had been trashed when Buffy and Riley had bombed it to destroy the clutch of Suvolte demon eggs the incompetent blond vampire was babysitting.  
  
Xander had no idea where he was. He just hoped he was still in Sunnydale so Buffy could find him fast, before whatever had him came back.  
  
Then he remembered. Drusilla had him.  
  
And Buffy, well maybe Buffy wasn't coming because he had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. He had driven away his best friend and his best hope for staying alive.  
  
When night fell and Dru entered the crypt, he was ready to do anything to survive.  
  
*** She came with a terrible silence. The thin-soled kid leather slippers made her footsteps as quiet as those of a cat. He realized she was there only when the first candle was lit. In it's faint illumination, Drusilla's preternatural skin had a mother-of-pearl luminance. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Then she shook her head and showed her demon.  
  
"You spoke the truth." Dru murmured. "I found them last night. So much pain. Even my Spike."  
  
Xander's blood froze. Had she killed them all?  
  
"I watched them for hours, until the sun came. It was just like when the gardener salted the slugs in my mother's garden. Such writhing!" Dru clapped her hands, delightedly. "I must go back again. Such fun to watch."  
  
They lived then. His emotions were mixed: relief that the women he loved still breathed, anger that Spike still walked the earth, bitterness that he was going to die while the ones that hurt him were some how spared.  
  
Dru spied the single tear wending its way down the mortal's neck. Her face softened back into its mortal guise. She had a weakness for male tears. They had earned Spike's way back into her good graces more than once.  
  
Drusilla stroked his cheek absently. Her hands were colder than the previous night, she obviously hadn't fed yet. Duh, Harris, some cruel part of his own mind taunted, she's going to feed on you.  
  
He thrashed against his bonds. Dru smiled and caressed him again. Then she stopped and seemed to really see him for the first time.  
  
"What a pretty little boy you are?" Dru whispered. "It would be a shame just to kill you."  
  
Xander sagged against his bonds in relief. He almost didn't hear her next words.  
  
"It will be so nice to have a pet again." Dru swayed above him, her voice dreamy.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And I'll never be alone again!" The vampire spun with joy.  
  
Xander swallowed convulsively. He remember what Spike said about how good a job Dru did of caring for her pets. He called out hoarsely "I don't think I'd make a very good.pet."  
  
Dru ignored him. She began lighting more candles and arranging her dollies in elaborate tableaux. As the vampire moved around the room, searching for the perfect place for Miss Edith, she hummed snatches of Victorian nursery tunes. Occasionally, she seemed to get caught in some disturbing reverie and her songs would be interrupted by a hiccup of sobbing or maniacal laughter.  
  
He watched her with a blend of fear and admiration. Dru reminded him simultaneously of a fragile china doll and some sort of large feline. From the moment he's first set eyes upon her as a teenager, Xander had been struck by the vampire's sheer loveliness. She was always garbed impeccably in antique garments that must have been the height of fashion when she lived. The dark tendrils of her hair and slim eyebrows highlighted the complexion that was even before she was turned was surely magnolia pale. Trapped in a world of mad dreams, Dru moved with a delicacy that was haunting. Xander wondered what the human girl Drusilla had been like before Angelus had destroyed her sanity and turned her into an undead huntress.  
  
When the room was to her satisfaction and Miss Edith ensconced on a tasseled pillow throne, Dru remembered Xander. As she came to his side, the vampire gave him a look of terrible yearning and then, to his consternation, she licked her lips.  
  
"What do they call you? No wait.It's Xander, yes?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ohhhh, you irked my Spike, Xander. The whelp he called you. But you aren't such a little puppy anymore are you?" Dru cocked her head and gave him an appraising glance. "Someone made you a man."  
  
She laughed and then her eyes narrowed "Was it the Slayer? That she-demon?"  
  
Before Xander could answer, Dru climbed up onto the bier and knelt straddling his body. With practiced fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt. Then, she ripped at his t-shirt with her nails and tossed the shreds away. Xander's nipples quickly hardened. It's the cold air in here, he told himself.  
  
"You've loved the sun." Dru whispered at the sight of the mortal's tanned chest. It had been two centuries since she had been aroused by skin that wasn't moonlight pale.  
  
The vampire ran a nail the color of clotted blood down Xander's chest. He trembled, but despite himself, a thread of desire began to coil in his lower belly. He tried to quash it (she's a dead, evil thing, his soul cried), but some inherently male part of his psyche was already wondering what would it be like?  
  
Dru scratched him again, this time just above his navel and the physical response was inevitable. He squirmed in embarrassment, unable to conceal his growing erection.  
  
The vampire detected the change instantly, he thought. Her eyes grew even more heavy-lidded and she scratched him a third time, harder now. But she also pressed her body against his. Xander shivered from the cool skin he could feel through the thin muslin of her gown.  
  
Dru brushed one hand against the hardness in his trousers. Her pet flinched, but was soon he began panting.  
  
As Xander's lips parted, Dru kissed him. At first, he moved his head away, but she held it still and slid her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like barley and hops, but best of all the flavor of beer was mingled with his unique mortal taste. She couldn't quite place it.  
  
What are you thinking, Harris, the inner voice demanded. You're kissing Drusilla. She's a vampire, and an insane vampire at that.  
  
Even her pointed little tongue was cool, but it quickly warmed inside his mouth. As she sucked his bottom lip, Dru pinched Xander's nipples with her chilly fingers. He was dimly aware that he was making noises.  
  
Get a grip, Harris. The voice inside his head begged.* Insane vampire. Tried to kill you and your friends*.  
  
Xander was getting lightheaded. It was so strange to kiss a girl who didn't need to stop to breathe.  
  
Yo, Harris! the voice insisted. The girl in your arms is not a girl. She's a demon who planned to destroy the world, remember? Worse, she's Spike's ex. It was a plea in vain, at the thought of Spike, who had taken his woman, Xander turned a death ear to reason and kissed Dru back with fervor.  
  
Dru moved away and when she came back something glittered in her hand. So death had come after all. Xander closed his eyes in acceptance. To his shock, he felt only the snick of shears against his wrists and ankles. The ropes fell away.  
  
"You won't run away now, will you my pet? No, you won't. Not when you see what Mummy has for you."  
  
Xander nodded. He would run away of course. Drusilla would have to go out to feed sooner or later. At the very least, she'd need to seek refuge when the sun rose.  
  
Dru smiled sweetly. "Cover your eyes, my darlings," she called out to her dollies.  
  
Her own eyes were half closed as she moved the shears again and clipped away his pants. She winked at him when she saw that he wore no briefs. His sex reared up from its nest of dark pubic curls, still a little soft, but ready to play.  
  
Her mouth had warmed from kissing, but it was still a shock upon him. He screwed his eyes tight and tried to pretend that he didn't know what was happening. He told himself that no cool hands were stroking his balls, that no rough little tongue was tracing the veins on his cock. Nonetheless, he was growing harder as Dru licked and sucked. Oh, she was better than Anya, so much better. His breathing was ragged as the vampire alternated between his cock and heavy balls.  
  
Then the surprise of a cool, slender finger stroking the cleft of his ass. Xander knew Dru was about to violate him in a way that he wasn't ready to handle, but he couldn't tear himself away from her skilled mouth. He whimpered slightly as she entered him, then the strangeness gave way to deeper waves of pleasure as she pressed against some delicious spot he'd never known existed.  
  
He was twisting his hands in her hair now, hurting her no doubt and was rewarded by a graze of teeth against his member. Not fangs yet, thank God she wasn't in gameface. Still, he jumped at the feel of it. Remember the Golden Rule, Harris, his inner voice warned. He decided it was prudent to be more gentle.  
  
But Dru was already shifting in one seemingly boneless move and straddled him again. "I can feel you spying, Miss Edith." She chided over one shoulder. "I shall punish you later if you peek while Mummy loves her pet."  
  
Beneath her gown, she was bare and smooth. Xander jumped a bit when he felt the first kiss of those cool nether lips against his straining manhood. She didn't mount him immediately. Instead, she rocked against his cock, seeking her own pleasure. Xander was shaking from the sensation of nudging against that moist little well. He resisted the urge to reach down and fondle her, to find that cool slit that was teasing the head of his cock. He tried to think of anything but the lithe body moving above him. All pretences ended the second Dru darted forward and engulfed him in her tight silken sheath.  
  
Xander's hips rose. He moaned and bucked involuntary as she rode him.  
  
At first, he told himself that it was just that it had been weeks since he and Anya had made love. But, his inner voice was not content with the lie. You're inside a vampire, Harris. And not just any vampire but Angel's childe, Spike's lover. She's taking you the way they took Buffy. Think of how they'd feel if they knew. The thought of revenge spiced the pleasure; he lost the last of his fear and found his rhythm.  
  
Dru was moaning loudly and her nails pressed into his shoulders. Eventually her scratches drew blood and Xander shuddered as her pink tongue lapped at the crimson droplets. "You taste like licorice." She giggled. "My mortal daddy used to bring me licorice drops when I was a good girl."  
  
Xander couldn't believe that was his blood on Drusilla's lips. He could feel her hunger for more, that whatever sanity lingered was barely holding her in check. To distract himself, he thrust into her deeper and faster. His hands rose to cup her breasts, small but perfect under the ruched muslin of her bodice. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to have anything between them. This time, it was her clothing that was ripped away, the delicate muslin tore like cobwebs. Dru hissed, not in annoyance, but with excitement.  
  
Drusilla's body was magnificent. Her breasts were upturned with cherry-red nipples that quickly engorged with blood as he suckled them. The child- slender waist fit easily between his hands. Beneath, her hips flared out slightly and then narrowed to her shapely thighs. The best part was her hairless sex, which allowed him to see himself rooted in her. It was the most erotic sight of his life.  
  
The room around them faded as Xander lost himself in Drusilla's body. Soon, he couldn't even hear her insane prattle. He forgot his pain and anger and knew only that he had never experienced physical love like this before. Never with Anya, not even with the indefatigable Faith. The strength and stamina built by construction work served him well now as he rolled over and pinned Dru beneath him.  
  
Dru's slim legs wrapped around him as he delved faster and deeper into her sex. She was crying out wordlessly and trembling. He changed rhythm as his own orgasm built. His toes were starting to curl. oh, not yet, his inner voice protested. Just before he peaked, it happened.  
  
Her teeth were in his neck. There was no time for horror, a new pleasure filled his body as Drusilla drank deeply. He was suddenly afraid but didn't, couldn't stop plunging into her. It seemed his heart was pumping in time with his pelvis. Dru gripped him with her inner muscles in a way that made Xander grow light-headed and then, the whole world exploded as he came.  
  
"You're my pet now." Dru cooed to the unconscious Xander. Then, "Ohhhh you naughty girl. How dare you look!"  
  
*** Xander stretched.  
  
Ow! He was sore all over. His hands traveled to the places that hurt the most, his neck and crotch. Then he remembered. Horror and a strange smugness fought for dominance over his emotions.  
  
He had slept with Drusilla.  
  
He had spilled his seed in her and shed his blood in a single cataclysmic whoosh of esctacy.  
  
He was lucky to be alive.  
  
His inner voice wondered if Miss Edith had peeked. Xander resisted the sudden urge to scan the room for the doll, to see if Dru had placed her in the corner for spying on her Mummy playing with her pet.  
  
The room was dim, but it was morning and he was free. Drusilla would be somewhere near of course, but she could hardly pursue him into the sunlight. He had to go warn Buffy, and Anya. Dru might be content to watch them for now, but she was insane. He might never forgive them, but he didn't want their deaths on his conscience.  
  
And what about Spike, his inner voice queried. Does Captain Peroxide deserve a warning after he screwed two of the three women you love best in the world  
  
Xander sat up and shook off a lingering dizziness. He looked for the remains of his clothes. He knew his outer shirt and jacket had survived what passed for foreplay with Dru. Everything else had been destroyed. He searched for a few minutes for a blanket, curtains, shroud. Anything.  
  
Nothing. She had removed everything, including her own shredded dress. The only fabric in the room was doll clothing. It didn't matter, Xander was going to run for it, even if he had to streak buck naked down the streets of Sunnydale. 


End file.
